pottercraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyn Arendale/Relationships
Family Relationships Unnamed Parents Evelyn’s parents both seem to act rude to Evelyn, often speaking curtly to her. At birth, she was an unwanted twin to both of her parents, which made them have a dislike towards her right from the start. Due to this wrongful dislike, she was usually treated as a slave who would clean the house for them all the time, having very little belongings and sometimes not receiving meals from her family. While they both have the same feeling of hatred for Evelyn, the mother tends to be the more aggressive one, being the one to order Evelyn to do specific tasks. Whilst her parents are quite disrespectful towards her, Evelyn still does love the two. Blaming herself for their divorce, she usually offers to clean the house or very rarely fights it. She tends to believe her mother is trying to help Evelyn and prepare her for the future, not realizing she has fallen into her trap. Unnamed Older Brothers Both of Evelyn’s older brothers have a dislike towards Evelyn for unknown reasons. The most likely reason is that they decided to follow their parents ways of treating her like trash, as well as they soon learned they could take advantage of her. Evelyn often follows their orders despite not being their parents, so the brothers often have her get things for them, or clean their room. Evelyn still loves her brothers, for reasons unknown to her either. Unnamed Twin Brother Evelyn’s twin brother has a similar case to his older brothers, taking advantage of her and treating her quite wrongfully. However, he does care for her and wants to act differently in a more kind way towards her, but is too worried that he’ll end up like her if he does. Evelyn does love him back, much like the rest of her family. Hogwarts Relationships Mariel Dupoint Evelyn has quickly grown attached to Mariel, though it may not be noticeable or expected. Being the first one Evelyn interacted with in the time of the roleplay, Evelyn quickly became a duck to the goose that was Mariel. While not feeling totally comfortable, she feels the least uncomfortable around her. Evelyn also enjoys Mariel being around—Her bubbly and energetic personality is one that Evelyn enjoys, excluding when they are in public places. While Mariel isn’t one to reassure Evelyn due to her cluelessness, Evelyn wishes to be the reassurance in her life... If she ever needs it, that is. Being initiated into the “Sticker Squad” had made Evelyn feel apart of a group, and she wishes to return the favor to her somehow. She tends to speak more when either her or Lilly Hana Akiyama are around as well. Catriona Mona Ross Evelyn seems to be somewhat weary of Catriona, as she’s realized she’s begun to pick up on her emotions. While she does appreciate Catriona’s reassurance and efforts to cheer her up, she also is made uncomfortable when this happens as well as Evelyn feels worried that someone else knows how she feels. However, she does wish to get to know Catriona more, if it weren’t for the anxiety of her possibly bringing up Evelyn’s emotions. She also feels somewhat overwhelmed when talking to her, as she may be a bit overbearing in her view, and can be too much for her to handle. Amelia Hiltshire While Evelyn does enjoy having Amelia around, she sees her as too serious of a person, especially for her age. During their interactions, Evelyn has thought about doing other things that were considered more childish topics. She seems to be somewhat scared of Amelia, as well, believing that if she wasn’t to be serious then she would grow to despise her. Though Amelia had stood up for Evelyn against ''Lukas Kruger'', Evelyn didn’t seem very appreciative of it. In fact, it had caused her to flee the ice cream parlor due to attention rising upon herself and the group. She does wish to be comfortable around her, however the attempts seem null at the moment. Evelyn also tends to dislike her snarky nature when it comes to people like Lukas, even if they are annoying. Lukas Kruger Lukas seems to pick on Evelyn a lot, which has caused Evelyn to be scared of him. While he claims that it’s a joke every time he does, Evelyn has grown suspicious of it and doesn’t believe him. Even if he was, the insults seem to get into Evelyn’s head as they seem to make her question if she’s doing the right thing or not. Due to being scared of him, Evelyn will usually have her heartbeat rate rise a she makes an attempt to avoid him. Lilly Hana Akiyama Evelyn is fond of Lilly, despite not having many one on one conversations with her. Being the second person to meet up with upon the roleplay, Evelyn grew somewhat comfortable around her, as well as Mariel. While the two don’t have heartfelt moments nor does she reassure Evelyn, the two seem to have a more of a bantering relationship, you could say. This is the type of relationship Evelyn wants with a friend, thus making her feel comfortable around Lilly, even asking to hang out with her more by sending a letter. Evelyn is also concerned for Lilly, as she randomly falls asleep at times. Along with her concern comes a somewhat scared feeling, since Lilly has fire materials on her and is a troublemaker in Hogwarts. Isaac E. Hiltshire Evelyn was at first scared of Isaac, as he was a loud person who showed up out of nowhere. However, once learning he was the same person Artemis had mentioned, became more open to interaction with him. Despite Amelia’s words against him, Artemis’ words had been more notable to Evelyn, which gave her a sense of trust with him, although he probably didn’t feel the same way. She tends to trust Isaac more than majority of people (excluding Mariel), as she is his mentee. Although, she does usually feel nervous when mentioning that she was never given a definite response if she was.